nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Ludociel
|occupation = Member of the Four Archangels Member of Stigma |affiliation = Goddess Clan Four Archangels Stigma |manga = Chapter 202 |anime = |seiyu = }} is one of the Four Archangels of the Goddess Clan. He is seen to be a commander of the alliance of the four clans against the Demon Clan, Stigma. Appearance Ludoshel is a tall, muscular man with long dark hair and four angelic wings protruding from his back. He wears full-plated armor with a set of robes adorned on his body. Personality Ludoshel seems to be polite, kind, and welcoming shown when the humans enter Stigma's safe haven, he rejoices how the Great War was soon to come to an end. However, his kindness seems to end where the Demon Clan is concerned, wanting to ruthlessly destroy them in the name of bringing peace to the other races. According to Nerobasta, Ludoshel lost his family and friends in pursuit of Stigma's goal, and thus cannot afford to fail. He is a man willing to give up everything in order to achieve a single objective, and Gowther compares him to Meliodas in that regard. History 3,000 years ago Ludoshel is first seen welcoming the humans when they arrived at Stigma's base which is located in the Fairy King's Forest. He was aided by the Divine Lance Corporal Nerobasta, and she seems to have acted as his assistant in his schemes. There, he declares his intentions to end the Holy War by exterminating the entire Demon Clan. Elizabeth is reluctant towards his ideas, saying that he himself said that there should be peace among all the clans. Ludoshel replies that the demons are nothing but disgusting beings who can not be compared to them, telling Elizabeth that she must sever her ties with Meliodas, who is the heir of the Demon King. When Elizabeth leaves, Ludoshel tells Nerobasta not to go after her since he can not do anything to prevent the plan that has already started. When the Ten Commandments appear in the forest, Ludoshel reveals that he had been the one who kidnapped hundreds of demons including innocent civilians and had locked them inside a gigantic Ark to use them as bait to attract the Commandments and eliminate them. After revealing them, Ludoshel then proceeds to eliminate them all. When Sariel and Tarmiel fail to eliminate the Commandments, Ludoshel decides to join the battle, ordering Nerobasta to protect the gate. There, he manages to incapacitate the demons without problems, forcing two of them to assume their Indura Transformation, managing to stand up to the Archangel. When Elizabeth intervenes, Ludoshel tries to convince her to help him defeat them, but she declares that she will save them. Ludoshel insists that they must be eliminated to obtain peace and tries to convince Sariel and Tarmiel to support him, but the other two Archangels end up helping Elizabeth to finally free the Commandments from their transformations. Sometime later upon the conclusion of the Holy War, Ludoshel was sealed away in a modified Druid Altar within a chasm near the sight of where Danafor was built upon. He laid dormant there for more than 3,000 years. Plot Current Arc When Ludoshel feels the presence of someone with an appropriate soul to be his vessel, he calls her to the altar on which he was sealed. There, Ludoshel makes a deal with the young princess of Liones, she would grant him her body to be his vessel in exchange for saving Gilthunder. After this, Ludoshel takes the body of Margaret and offers Hendrickson and Dreyfus in becoming members of his new Stigma and eradicating the Demon Clan. Abilities and Equipment As one of the Four Archangels, Ludoshel is extremely powerful. Like all members of Goddess Clan, he has a pair of wings that grants him the ability of flight. His mere presence was enough to startle King (while in Gloxinia's body) and Diane (while in Drole's body). According to King, he possesses an immense amount of magic power and states that his power is on par or even greater than the Ten Commandments. Possessing superior intelligence, magic power, and charisma, Ludoshel reigns supreme amongst the Four Archangels. Ludoshel possesses immense levels of durability and endurance, receiving only minor injuries and able to continue fighting after taking multiple hits from Derieri (who destroyed an entire forest with a single swing of her tail) in her Indura form. Abilities * |Seiki (Āku)|literally meaning "Holy Chest"}}: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. * |Shukufuku no Ibuki (Buresu Obu Buresu)}}: Grace Ludoshel was bestowed a grace by the Supreme Deity known as Flash. This ability allows Ludoshel to move at immense speeds, shown when he instantaneously moved behind Derieri when she attempted to attack him, and attacks both her and Monspeet before either of them could react. Relationships Goddess Clan Nerobasta Though never acting much differently with her than with another of his allies, seemingly being ignorant of Nerobasta's feelings, Ludoshel is actually aware of her feelings. Battles 3,000 years ago *Ten Commandments vs. Four Archangels: Indecisive References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Four Archangels